


The Wedding

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Because You're Worth It [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to "Protecting the Family" that covers Felicity and Steve's wedding. This should be read after reading the others. This one-shot picks up three months after the last chapter.Disclaimer: I do not own the Arrow or any Marvel characters.
Series: Because You're Worth It [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Wedding

***** _SQ Industry*****_

Felicity was humming as she went through the stack of paperwork on her desk. This was the last day of work before her and Steve's wedding and then their honeymoon. The past few months since their engagement had flown by. She'd been busy with wedding plans in the midst of work, crime fighting, and holiday shopping. Things in the Glades had been kept under control now that Malcolm wasn't around to stir up any trouble. Their first Christmas/Hanukkah together had been magical. Dig and Layla had gotten remarried, so they'd had a dinner together. Thea, Roy, and Oliver had, of course, been there. The New Year came and went. They'd celebrated privately together, planning their wedding for the end of the month. The weekend had finally arrived. Her wedding would take place the next afternoon.

"Felicity, sorry to interrupt," Ray Palmer said as he came into her office. "But I think I have the specs for the suit perfected finally."

"Really?" Felicity asked excitedly. Ray had been working on a suit that would protect the body in a fight. It was a powerful exosuit that he called ATOM, which stands for Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism. Unlike Tony's Iron Man suit, he made his suit from an alloy he found in the remains of a dwarf star. He also was working to miniaturize his technology. So far, he'd managed to get it working in a flight for short distances. Oliver was helping him with the fighting software. Felicity enjoyed seeing Oliver have some enthusiasm for something besides crime fighting. Of course, the suit was a tool for crime fighting, but it still kept Oliver out of the field while he worked on it—no small feat.

"Oliver says we can test it when you get back from your honeymoon," Ray said.

"Oh, you're going to wait for me?" she asked, touched by their consideration.

"Of course!" Ray said, smiling fondly at her. He had more than a slight crush on his co-worker. Although technically she was over him, she never acted like his boss. He was a billionaire in his own right and didn't need to work for anyone. However, ever since his fiancé had been killed in Starling the previous spring, he had been obsessed with never being that helpless again. The Applied Science division at the previously named Queen's Consolidated was his reason for being there. They were cutting edge in the field he needed to do the work on his suit. Felicity Smoak had been the genius he needed to see it developed. The help of Oliver Queen had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He couldn't help but admire and like Felicity. Her wedding to Captain America tomorrow was the talk of the city—even the country.

"You don't have to," Felicity said. "I know how much it means to you."

"It means a lot, but so do you," he said earnestly. "I know Oliver feels the same way. We'll test it when you return then go to dinner to celebrate."

"That sounds perfect," she said, giving him a pleased smile.

Oliver came in. "Felicity, Natasha told me to me sure you are out of here by three. Bachelorette party," Oliver said, smiling.

"I know," Felicity smiled. "My mother has been planning it with Pepper for the past month!"

"Did Steve have any luck tracking down his old friend?" Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity looked sad as she shook her head. "No. Bucky doesn't seem to want to be found. I suggested putting off the wedding until he could be, but Steve didn't want to. He said that it could be a long time before Bucky decided to resurface, and he didn't want to wait to marry me," she shared.

"Who could blame him?" Ray said. Then he blushed when he realized he'd said that out loud.

"My thoughts exactly," Oliver said with a grin.

"You're going to keep Tony from anything too crazy tonight, right?" Felicity asked Oliver. Steve had surprised everyone when he'd asked Oliver to be his best man. Although he'd become good friends with all the Avengers, he'd spent the most time the past few months with Oliver and John. He'd come to trust Oliver almost as much as he'd trusted Bucky. The trust came mainly from Oliver's devotion to Felicity. He'd asked Oliver a few weeks ago to be his best man after Oliver had saved Felicity's life from one of the metahumans that had escaped from Central City. Felicity suspected it kept him from choosing amongst his Avenger friends.

Even though Oliver was the best man, the bachelor party responsibility was gladly passed over to the very eager Tony. Sometimes the genius' enthusiasm for parties reminded Oliver too much of Tommy. However, his gleeful eagerness to put himself in the line of danger on a mission was uniquely Tony.

Oliver had gone on a few missions with the Avengers, taking down Hydra cells. Starling City was finally becoming the city Oliver remembered thanks to Steve's presence in the city. Of course, having a liaison to the police department to coordinate efforts made everything so much easier managing the criminal elements.

"I will do my best," Oliver said ruefully. Everyone knew trying to contain Tony was like trying to contain a whirlwind. Only Bruce and Pepper seemed to have any real influence on the man.

"I was just telling Felicity that we'll be testing the suit when she gets back from her honeymoon," Ray said to Oliver.

"Yes, we will. Something to look forward to besides your return," Oliver said.

"I'll be back in a week," Felicity said.

Ray could tell the two needed privacy, so he slipped out. He didn't always get their dynamic, but he knew the bond between the two was incredibly strong. Since Captain America didn't seem threatened by it, Ray had decided to not be concerned by it.

"I don't begrudge you a honeymoon," Oliver said with a smile. However, she knew him too well.

Felicity got up from behind her desk and went to stand in front of him. She reached for his hand. "I know you don't. You just hate it when I'm not here," she said with a grin.

"That's true," he acknowledged, a sheepish smile on his face. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and gave her a wrapped gift. "I wanted to give you something before tomorrow. Consider it your something old."

Felicity gave him a surprised look but carefully opened the box. Inside was a pair of teardrop diamond earrings.

"They belonged to my mother. They were a gift from my father. She wore them often. It would mean a lot to me if you would accept them," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't all her jewelry be going to Thea?" Felicity asked, unsure.

"The majority of it did. However, she had several pieces set aside for me. Things she knew that I liked or admired. She was surprisingly thoughtful that way," Oliver said. "Would Steve mind?"

Felicity was deeply touched and wiped her eyes. She was so emotional the past few days. "If it was anyone but you or Tony, he might," she said, smiling. "Thank you, Oliver. They are very beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, a familiar pose over the past few years. She pulled back and looked at Oliver. "I know it's been a bit hard for you to get used to me having Steve in my life. It means a lot to me that you embraced him. My marriage to him won't stop me from being there for you, though. I hope you know that."

"I do," Oliver said softly. Not only had Felicity managed to insert Steve so effortlessly into their lives, but she brought in so many others. Oliver didn't know if he'd ever have met Natasha without her. "I don't have just one sister anymore."

Felicity gave him a brilliant smile. "No, you don't," she said. "Speaking of your sister. When is she going to put Roy out of his misery?"

"I think she's enjoying the attention he's forever lavishing on her," Oliver said with a grin. "She agreed to be his date for the wedding so that's progress."

Felicity laughed. "True. What about you? You and Nat seem to be getting awfully close the past few months," Felicity asked, giving him a sly grin.

Oliver looked uncomfortable, taking a step back. "We've had some fun," he said, trying to keep it light.

"So that's all it is? You and she having some fun? She doesn't mean anything to you?" Felicity asked knowingly.

"Of course, she means something to me!" Oliver said, disgruntled. "She's amazing!"

"And beautiful and deadly. A perfect match for you!" Felicity said smugly. "Unlike Sara, she's not quite so wounded."

"I've noticed," Oliver said.

"Do you love her?" Felicity asked. She's the only one who'd dare to ask. Thea would've pre-island but not now. They had both changed too much.

Oliver turned away—unable to lie to Felicity and not ready to examine his feelings for the elusive woman quite so closely. "She's become very important to me," he admitted. He pulled out his phone. "Felicity, it's time for you to go."

Felicity looked at the time. "I'll leave when I'm ready," she said defiantly. "You know you deserve someone to love you as much as you love them. I want that for you. I want you to be happy."

Oliver turned back to her, smiling fondly at her. "I am happy, Felicity. More than I ever have been since the island, and I owe that to you. You taught me how to trust and let someone in. You opened me up to the possibility of more. The five years I spent in hell away from Starling were worth it because it brought you to me," he said. "Thank you."

"You changed me just as much you know," Felicity said. "I was just a lowly IT girl who lived in her head. Afraid to take risks. You showed me a whole new world." She picked up her tablet and put it in her bag with her cell and keys. She kissed Oliver on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Have fun," Oliver said, watching her leave. He was very happy for her. Steve was going to make her incredibly happy, so maybe he _should_ focus more on his own personal life.

He walked back to his office thinking of Natasha. The woman had been so unexpected. They'd come together when dealing with Ra's a few months ago. Since then, they'd been together a handful of times. They'd been on a few missions together, coming together passionately at the end of each one. Then she'd be off to some other mysterious assignment. Only recently did she confess that Nick Fury was still alive. Her loyalty to that elusive and dangerous man was not something they discussed. In fact, they didn't discuss much.

However, thinking about her brought a smile to his face.

**** _The Next Day****_

Felicity had wisely planned her wedding for seven o'clock in the evening so that everyone would be recovered from the two parties the night before. It was a good thing. Tony flew all the male partiers to Vegas and only got them back this morning. Most were crashing for a few hours. All the ones involved with the wedding party had mandatory wake up calls by Happy at three. Happy went with the guys, keeping an eye on Tony. However, he'd promised not to drink. Although Steve basically couldn't get too drunk, Felicity wanted someone else there to help keep an eye on all the guys. Pepper had told her before she went to her hotel room that Tony had basically dragged them all down the strip. Shows, concerts, and gambling—nothing was spared.

Pepper and Donna had planned a bit of a tamer night of festivities for them. They did take a limo to Central City for a front row seat at a Pink concert—Felicity's favorite singer. That was totally expected. They'd had a nice dinner before the concert, and Felicity had been pleasantly surprise. The real partying had begun at and after the concert. Pepper had procured backstage passes, and she'd gotten to meet Pink, who congratulated her on her wedding to America's greatest hero. She'd even volunteered to sing. Felicity had been too stunned to accept. However, her mother had accepted on her behalf. She'd agreed to sing one song at the wedding and one at the after party. Pink would bring her husband, who was crazy over the Avengers. Pepper promised to introduce them to all the guys and Natasha, who was Pink's favorite.

Steve called Felicity at ten.

"Good morning, baby," Steve said.

Felicity smiled into the phone. "Good morning, my handsome man. Thanks for not calling too early," she said. Steve was perpetually a morning person while Felicity was not.

Steve chuckled. "Well, I knew your night wasn't nearly as wild as mine, but I figured you'd want your beauty sleep—not that you need it," he said.

"We got in about two—not too bad," Felicity said.

"We didn't get back until two hours ago," Steve said. "Tony had rented an entire floor of the downtown Marriot here in town."

"I'm not surprised," Felicity said. "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was. There was only one strip club," Steve shared. "Tony said it was the Vegas law—all bachelor parties had to visit at least one. I relented because I knew he'd just bring in strippers if I didn't."

Felicity laughed in agreement. "Well, you know my mother. She found a strip club that catered to women in Central City. Caitlyn recognized one of the strippers from her high school. It was pretty funny," Felicity said.

"I bet watching your mother embarrass the strippers was the funniest part," Steve said knowingly.

"Very true," Felicity agreed. "I missed you, though. We haven't spent a night away from each other since you moved to Starling City."

"I know," Steve said. "But tonight, we'll be husband and wife."

"I can't wait," Felicity said softly. "I wish your family was still around to come. I wish we'd found Bucky."

"It's okay. You're my family now—all the family I need," Steve assured her.

They were silent a moment. Then Felicity remembered. "Oh, guess what? My favorite singer is coming to our wedding. She's a huge fan of the Avengers. I went to her concert last night and met her. It was one of the best nights of my life!" Felicity said happily.

"You met Pink? The woman whose hair is no longer Pink but still goes by Pink?" Steve asked in amusement. After their months together, he knew everything about her. He carefully noted all the things she hated and all the things she loved.

"You're going to love her. I asked her to sing "Perfect" at the reception. I didn't want to offend her by having her sing a love song by another artist, but she assured me she had one to sing. I hope that's okay?" Felicity asked.

"Of course," Steve said. "Whatever makes the wedding perfect for you works for me."

"I love you," Felicity said. "I am so happy. _You_ make me happy."

"I love you, Felicity. More than life itself. Since becoming the soldier, I didn't think I could ever have both—a life dedicated to my country and my happiness," he said. He had thought dreams of a home and family were gone along with the rest of the world he used to know. He'd not been interested in dating any of the women Nat was always trying to hook him up with. Then he'd met her. She'd changed everything.

There was a knock on Felicity's hotel door. "I have to go. My breakfast is here," she said.

"See you soon," Steve said.

"Not soon enough," she replied. She hung up and went to the door to it open. "Today is my wedding day!"

The hotel attendant smiled. "Congratulations, ma'am," he said.

Felicity watched him set out her breakfast, her mind so full. Today was just the beginning.

***** _The Wedding*****_

Felicity had asked Dig to walk her down the aisle. He'd been extremely touched. They were getting married in a beautiful, picturesque chapel that both she and Steve had found to be perfect. Both a minister and a rabbi were doing the ceremony. Felicity's dress was simple and elegant with a V-neck and intricate lace in the bodice. It had a small train. Donna had wanted Felicity to wear her hair up because Felicity had a beautiful neck (her mother's words). However, Steve liked it down, so she'd left it curly and loose with flowers threaded in it. Her mother had cried when she'd finished getting ready.

"It's time," Pepper said. She was Felicity's matron of honor. Felicity didn't have a lot of close girlfriends. However, she'd grown very fond of Natasha and had asked her to be a bridesmaid. Since both her attendants were redheads, she'd chosen blue as their colors of dress. It was Steve's favorite color, and the women looked great in it. Their dresses had the same matching V-neck as her own. All the dresses were sleeveless.

Donna shot another picture with her phone, smiling in satisfaction as she viewed the image.

"Mom! We'll have a photographer taking pictures. You don't have to keep doing that!" Felicity said, smiling at her mom's enthusiasm.

"I don't want to miss a moment! I want my own pictures to take back to show the girls," Donna said.

They all went out of the dressing room to line up. Donna kissed her and let Roy take her to her seat. Felicity had insisted that Lyla's daughter Sara be flower girl even though she was way too young to do any flower tossing. So Lyla carried her while Thea walked next to them tossing the flowers.

Finally, it Felicity's turn. Dig grinned at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Felicity said.

"You look beautiful. I'm so happy for you, Felicity," Dig said.

"Thanks for doing this," Felicity said as she took his arm.

"It's my pleasure," Dig said happily. He couldn't believe how their girl had blossomed the past six months since falling for Steve. Dig didn't think she'd ever see past Oliver, but she had. It had done the entire team a world of good.

Steve stood by the ministers waiting for his girl, feeling antsy. The doors opened, and it finally began.

When Felicity stood at the door with John, his heart stopped.

"She's so beautiful!" Steve said.

Oliver slapped him on the back. "She is—inside and out. You're a lucky guy," Oliver said, watching Felicity walked toward the man she loved. Her smile was brighter than it had ever been. No longer did he feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw her with Steve. He was happy for them both.

Felicity was finally in front of him, taking his hand. Her rabbi started the ceremony with a reading from the Torah. His words hardly registered—she only had eyes for Steve. Everything else seemed to fade away, but then it was time for Pink to sing. Felicity grinned at the pop singer who was in a stunning red dress. Felicity managed to tear her eyes from Steve and focus on the singer.

At first Felicity didn't recognize the song as she begin the slow love song.

_ I've never written a love song _ _   
That didn't end in tears   
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song   
If you can replace my fears   
I need your patience and guidance   
And all your lovin' and more _

_ When thunder rolls through my life _ _   
Will you be able to weather the storm? _

Felicity glanced at Steve, hoping the non-sappy song didn't turn him off. However, Pink had a beautiful voice, so he didn't seem to mind.

_ There's so much I would give, baby _ _   
If I'd only let myself   
There's this well of emotions   
I feel, I must protect   
But what's the point of this armor   
If it keeps the love away, too? _

_ I'd rather bleed with cuts of love _ _   
Than live without any scars _

_ Baby, can I trust this? _ _   
Or do all things end?   
I need to hear that you'll die for me   
Again and again and again   
So tell me, when you look in my eyes   
Can you share all the pain and happy times?   
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life _

_ This is my very first love song _ _   
That didn't end in tears   
I think you rewrote my love song   
For the rest of my years   
I will love you for the rest of my life _

By the time the song ended, Steve was looking at Felicity. When Felicity looked at Steve, her eyes were filled with tears. "Love Song" was more perfect than she'd expected. Steve was the first love that had never made her cry or even have a bad day. She was going to love Steve for the rest of her life.

They had their vows. Felicity knew her babbling wouldn't allow for personal vows, so they stuck to the traditional. She knew that was what Steve was used to and would appreciate. Before she knew it, her rabbi was announcing them as husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the other minister said.

"We're married!" Felicity exclaimed, beaming at him.

"Yes, we are," he said as he took her into his arms and kissed his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Rogers," the rabbi announced.

Everyone stood and begin clapping and cheering.

Felicity took his hand. Now he was hers forever.

Steve took her hand. Now he a family. He would never be alone again.

_ ******Chapter End****** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't go into the reception, but I wanted it to end focusing on just their union. After the episode that showed Felicity as a hacktivist, I just see Pink as being the artist she'd love most. Hope it worked for you, too. In case you were wondering, that is one of Pink’s ballads.  
> The next installment will center on Oliver and Natasha, but Steve and Felicity will be in it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
